


Just another day of life

by Iwillstay_04



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Depression, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillstay_04/pseuds/Iwillstay_04
Summary: a lot had changed after ultron, problems were eliminated, but new ones were also created. Nobody manages to deal with their problems alone, but nobody wants to admit it. Time passes and wounds start to heal, but not without help. In short, natasha helps wanda and wanda helps natasha.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. isn't it lovely, all alone

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter, it's a bit short I know.  
> Ps. English is not my motherlanguage, sorry for wrong spelling:)

*pov wanda*

I was never really alone, even After my Patents died. I had pietro my Twin, my best friend,

but now even he is gone.

A minute ago my heart still hurt and suddenly I feel nothing, there is no feeling left.

I kneel on the floor, let everything out, I unconsciously destroy the ultrons around me.

I scream as loud as I can,

I try to focus on something but I can't.

Then I no longer hear anything, see nothing, feel nothing anymore.

I see black and then there's nothing left, 

nothing at all.


	2. heart made of glass my mind of stone

*Pov wanda*

I remember that I killed ultron,

that the vision saved me,

that I fell on the lifeless body of my brother,

and that I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up in a large bed, sorounded by Soft pillows and a warm duvet.

It's warm, the Room is dark and I don't know what to do.

I don't feel good, everything hurts, mostly my broken heart.

I know this feeling, it's not the first time my heart broke in thousand pieces like glass,

but I think this time I won't be able to put the pieces back together.

I feel like nothing, I just feel empty as if my soul had died with my brother and now only my empty shell would be lying here.

I really don't care where I am, but I don't want to be here. I just want to be with my brother, with my family,

I want to be dead.

For the first time since what feel like hours lying here, I look around.

The two windows on my left show me it's night.

The small clock on my nightstand shows me that it's 3 am.

I must have slept a while.

There is a closet and a desk with pencils and a small lamp on it.

Pietro would have liked it, he was the orderly one of us, he liked tidying everything up.

When we were younger like six years ago he used to listen to music and clean our room while telling me some storys.

I feel myself smiling at this memory, 

until I remember that something like that will never happen again because I lost everything,

because pietro died, and thats on me.

The thought make my eyes fill with tears, ready to flow down my face and soak into my pillows. 

There is a knock on my door, I don't answer, I just wipe away the tears and pretend I'm not there.

I know everyone here will know where I am, I didn't come here on my own.

I'm not in the mood to talk now.

I don't want to do anything right now.

I let my powers flow to lock the door,

The knock stops suddenly and steps can be heard, they become quieter and are finally no longer audible,

The Person is gone.

I must have slept hours but I'm tired again.

Maybe if I sleep a litte more I will feel a bit more like myself again, maybe I will feel better.

So I Fall asleep again.


	3. hello, welcome home

Pov natasha

,,she's the last one" vision says and lets the little maximoff Down.  
She doesn't move, she's just staring around and I know what she's searching for.

I move a little to the side, her eyes wide, filled with tears, find her brother's lifeless body on the floor behind me next to the kneeling clint.  
She takes quick, uncertain steps to her brother, slowly kneels next to him and seems to realize that he is really dead.

She throws herself at him, hugs him and cries, tears clean her face. She mumbles something in sokovian. Her breath heavy and shaky.

Normally I would be mad at the girl, but as I see her here I can’t help but sympathize.

Clint seems to feel exactly the same, he wants to put his hand on the girl's shoulder, but as he tries, she creates a force field around her and her Brothers dead body.

Nobody will do anything about it, she needs time for herself now and thats ok for all of us.

,,how do you feel?" I ask Clint, who looks at the whole thing with an expressionless face. For the first time in my life I see my best friend completely emotionless, as if he had seen a ghost.

He don't answer.  
I squeeze his shoulder, he lifts his head.  
,,it's my fault tash"  
,,no it's not, you saved the little boy, and the maximoff boy save-"  
,,pietro"  
,,what?"  
,,his Name was pietro"  
,,okey but what matters is that pietro saved you"  
,,yeah and he shouldn't have done that, I should have died, not him"  
,,it was Pietro's decision, and sitting around here and complaining that you didn't die won't bring the boy back"

The rest of the team looks at me, i didn't notice how i raised my voice. As I found out some years ago, clint is my first and only weak point.

He does not answer, he just gives me a weak smile,  
but it's a smile.

As we look back up again the force field begins to weaken.

The girl in front of me starts to fall asleep, her chest slowly rises and falls again. she fights with herself not to fall asleep. She seems to have lost the fight, her eyes are finally closing. The force field is not there anymore, I take a blanket and put it over the girl, I don't want to see her tremble so much.

As we land, I help cap to bring her into a room. I take her shoes and clothes off and put new, more comfortable clothes on her.

Before I leave the room, I cover her, turn off the light and take her old clothes with me to do the laundry.


	4. something's on my mind

Pov natasha

It's night, nearly 3 am and I'm awake.  
I can't sleep, my mind is full of thoughs but I can't think clearly.  
I'm really tired, and I want to sleep but the maximoff girl won't let me. I'm worried about her, she seemed so confused and broken.  
I don't think that I can sleep as long as I don't take a look at her to check if everything is in order.  
So I get up, stretch a little and make my way to her room.

As I arrive at the door, I hear a slight sob and hectic breathing, I knock lightly but still loud enough to hear it.

The sobs stop immediately and the previously hectic breathing slows down again.  
No answer.   
I knock again.   
No reaction.   
Suddenly the lock of the door turns,   
she just locked the door.

She needs time to process everything, she does not want my help now, and I will not force her.

I am leaving again. I lie down in my bed and fall asleep again after a short time.

My dreams are haunted again as ever.


	5. Tear me to pieces, skin to bone

Pov natasha

It's like almost every night, just a little worse. My nightmares start with my training in the red room, I see the people who hit, screamed and traumatized me every day. They said they did this to make me the perfect weapon, so it looks like they were successful.

My dream jumps to the next memory, my first murder. A middle aged man, he had a wife and two children, alice five and leo eight. A precise shot through his heart and he was dead.

It toughened me up, from that point on I never lost a single tear. Nothing shocked me anymore.

The memory fades and the next one comes up.   
I lie on a cold table, completely conscious. they cut me open, the pain is unbearable, this was one of the many ways to harden us, gross unaffected pain.   
They sterelized us, children are a distraction, make us vulnerable, so they took away the possibility of having children. Back in the dormitory we were only fourteen girls, two of us didn't make it, one of them was my best friend.  
I didn't care.  
So emotionless.

The next dream comes up, a new one, I have never dreamt of it before.

I stand on a field it is dark.  
I lie and look at the sky, countless airships fly in the air above me.   
I look at my left side, all I see are corpses, the dead bodys of my friends, steve, next to him his broken shield, tony, his suit completely torn like fabric. My gaze continues to swing over the dead people and finds a broken arch.   
No.   
Next to the bow I find clint, his hand outstretched but motionless is aimed at me. The blood freezes in my veins and i start screaming, I scream his name, I call for my best friend.   
A hand reaches for mine, I flinch and hold my breath, suddenly I look into two big, green eyes. I look at the face in front of me, it seems a bit familiar to me. The little maximoff girl. I wake up.   
Sweaty I sit in my bed and breathe hard.

I try to calm down,   
I pull back the curtains of my windows and open one. I get some fresh air and try to forget the last part of my dream.   
Why did the girl appear in my dream and why do I dream something like that, it is not one of my memories. 

After a few minutes, I get dressed and make my way to the kitchen to have breakfast, still deep in my thoughts.


	6. Need a place to hide

Pov wanda

I'm dreaming.  
It's about my parents, I see my mother's smile as she dances to music.  
Next to my mother, my father sits on a stool, he plays on his old guitar. One of my favorite memories.  
Pietro comes rushing in, jumping into our mother's arms.  
,,мама, мама я видел падающую звезду"(mom, mom i saw a shooting star)  
My father stops playing and puts his guitar aside.  
,,ты тоже чего-то хотел" (did you wish for something?)  
My mother asks and puts my brother down.  
,,конечно, но я не могу сказать ничего другого, это не сбудется" (of course, but I won't give it away, otherwise it will not come true)  
,,такой умный мальчик" (such a smart boy)  
My dad says and ruffles his hair.

I take a book from the shelf behind me, choose a fairy tale book, it is older, the front is a little scratched, the pages are partly cracked or creased.   
I open it,on the first page is the name of my grandfather, he gave it to me before he died, and since then it has been my favorite book.

As I turn around I see the horror in front of me.   
Before I can react something pulls me under a bed, pietro, he pulls me protectively and throws his arms around me.   
Two bombs had hit our apartment, one exploded, the other was undamaged two meters away from us.

Now I remember this was the day my parents died.

I look up into the face of my brother, but what I see is not my 10 year old twin, but a pale, expressionless 15 year old pietro.   
"It's all your fault, I'm dead because of you, you sent me away, it's your fault, it's your fault," he repeats over and over. 

I wake up and his words still echo in my head.

It's all my fault, I should be dead, not him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its google translator russian,  
> Sorry😂


	7. but I can't find one near

I slept for about an hour, so far a pretty long night.

It's still at night, I'm searching for the light switch and turn on the light.   
The light dazzles me, I rub my eyes and stretch. I sat up, look down at myself and noticed the new clothes that cover my body.  
Someone changed my cloth and it wasn't me, I don't really like that.

The light lets me see new things in this room. Two medium-sized paintings partially cover the gray and white walls. 

I put my feet on the floor and feel a soft carpet, the dark tone makes me look very pale.   
I get up, I feel a little dizzy. When my vision improves a little and the space around me no longer rotates, I go to one of the two doors in this room and press the doorknob down.   
Immediately the room in front of me lights up and turns out to be a bathroom, good for me, the pressure on my bladder can hardly be endured.

Back from the bathroom, I lie down in bed again.   
I have two options, either I'm trying to sleep now or I have a very long night ahead of me sitting around doing nothing.   
I choose option two.

The question is, how should I go back to sleep now?   
My mother would have made me a warm milk and cuddled with me until I fell asleep. I have to come up with something new. I will probably not be able to get both, I don't know where I am or whether there is any milk here and my mother has been dead for long time.

I take a deep breath, hold it, 4...5...6 and let it out again. I do it a few Times and feel myself calm down enough to fall asleep some minutes later. 

When I find myself again in a nightmare after a short time, my thoughts unconsciously set off on a journey into a new, different dream that devinitively did not come from me. Somehow I know what I see, I've been in this head before.

In this building someone seems to be sleeping as badly as I do. What I see here only makes me sleep more restlessly, but when I want to get out, something changes and I am drawn deeper into the dream. 

I see the dream from my perspective, see a dark sky covered by airships. I lie on the floor together with many other people, they are lying there lifeless and not moving a bit, not even the rise and fall of the chest can be seen, this is when I realize that these people around me are dead.

I get up, look around and notice that I am not alone on the huge field, large metal and boulders cover the dry floor. 

A woman stands a few meters from me, she doesn't seem to have noticed me yet.   
I walk over to her with slow steps. 

She seems to be shocked, a man on the floor has her full attention. "No" she says almost wispering. Before she can kneel down to him I take her hand, the woman flinches and turns hectically in my direction.

Green-gray eyes stare straight into my face.   
I am shocked as I realize who this woman is, I was already in her head, from everything I saw in the thoughts of the Avengers, her memories were the worst, they hurt me. 

Black widow stands in front of me.   
I open my mouth to say something, but before I get a word out I am torn from her dream. She woke up, and so did I now.

I sit sweaty in bed,my heart is racing.

I give up trying to sleep again it won't work anyway.


	8. I can fight my fear

Pov natasha

It's been a week since sokovia, Clint has been back to his family since yesterday, he offered to come with him but I decided, maybe my help is currently needed here.

,,have you heard something from bruce? Do you know where he is maybe?" Steve pulls me out of my thoughts.

,,no Steve, and I don't think he want us to know where he is going, or why" I turn to him.

He puts his hand on my shoulder, I flinch slightly, he skilfully ignores it. He knows I don't like to be touched.  
"I'm sorry, I know how close you two were. I bet he's coming- "

,,No Steve stop, it was his decision and by the way is he a grown up man Who can do what he wants. Maybe he's living bis dream right now, so let him." His hand slips from my shoulder again.

,,Nat but-" he tries.

,,I think there are more important things right now, how is wanda, have you seen her once in this week?" I change the subject.

He shakes his head slightly.

That means she wasn’t anywhere else the whole week except in her room, because neither I nor anyone else saw her once.

,,I tried to get in a few times but she just locked the door" 

,,Does that mean she hasn't eaten all week?" Steves eyes widen.

,,No, I tried to push something under the door every day, she accepted it a few times, if not she just pushed it back again."

,,okey"   
Steve nods, gives me a quick smile and goes.  
,,Oh and nat?"  
He turns around again.

,,yes Steve?"

,,thank you for caring about her" he smiles again.

Before I can answer, he leaves the room, the door behind him closes quietly.

Caring? About her? No... I-I just want her to feel better. Wait, ugh that's caring, natasha you dumbass. I speak to myself.

She's the one who hurted me the most in sokovia, not the endless cuts or the blows and kicks, it was her little hand movement that turned everything upside down in me, and I know she could do it again easily.

I don't think she will do it again.   
No I know she won't, she's on our side now, she proved it in sokovia, as she fought with us side by side.

Someone taps me on the shoulder, I flinch.  
,,How many times do I have to say it tony, stop-"

,,H-hello" a quiet voice says.   
I turn around.  
It's the girl, smaller than i remember, the clothes i gave her are way too big on her.

,,Oh hello" I start ,,Sorry I thought you were someone else"

She nods lightly, her eys on the ground.  
Silence.

,,Is your room ok? I chose it but if you want another then-"

,,No, no It's good, I like it, thank you"  
She says, almost to quiet to hear it.  
I nod.  
Silence again.

,,A-are you afraid of me?" Her voice breaks a bit.

,,No, not anymore" I start and try to make eye contact, she starres at the floor as if there is something really interesting.  
,,we were enemies for you, but at the end you chose our side, you fought with us not against us, we appreciate that very much, thank you."

,,I'm sorry for what I did in your head, in the heads from all of you, I'm so sorry, I deserve to be locked up."  
Her eyes finally meet mine, they are full tears.

,,You know, you're not the only one who didn't start well. If you should be locked up for what you did, I and others on the Team should have been a long time ago. We don't blame you for your past, we want to help you have a better future."  
I smile.

,,I'm still sorry, I shouldn't have done that"  
A tear slowly flows down her cheek, I reach out and wipe it away.

,,Yeah you shouldn't have" My hand lands on her shoulder ,,but if it makes it better, you are forgiven."

I forgave her long time ago.   
When I saw her kneeling next to her brother a week ago, she was already forgiven.   
She's been hurt so many times, she's not even grown up, she doesn't need more pain, there is already enough.


	9. Even if it takes all night or a hundred years

Pov natasha

After that talk we stood in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable, not at all, but I knew the team would come back in a few minutes, so I asked her if we could meet in her room right away.  
It shouldn't sound forced, and it didn't, but it felt like she couldn't say no, not contradict.

After a short shower, I make my way to Wanda's room, stopping at her door I hear a quiet sobbing.

I slide open the door and am surprised that Wanda cannot be found on her bed. "Wanda?" I call out  
"Is everything alright?" I ask. 

Silence.

After a few steps I reach the half-open bathroom door,  
I knock.

No response.

,,wanda, honey, i'm coming in, okay? "  
Again no reaction. 

I slowly open the door, find wanda on the shower floor, legs pulled against her body, wet hair sticking to her face.  
The shower water mixes with the tears on her face, drops after drops slide down the small face in front of me.

I kneel down to her, her gaze fixed on the ground, she trembles.  
I put my hand under the water coming down to check the temperature, it is warm, almost burning hot.  
I turn off the water and watch the drain suck in the last bit of liquid.

The hair in Wanda's face dries slowly, the steam that covers the mirrors like a coat gradually disappears, and the drops on Wanda's body make their way down.

After a few minutes I turn to the side, reach for a towel and spread it out.  
"Come on, let's get you out of here," I say, reaching for her shoulder.  
As soon as my hand touches her skin, she startles, she crouches in a corner of the shower and hides her head in her arms, slightly shimmering red on her hands.

,,Hey wanda" I start and pull my hand back.  
,,I won't hurt you, you are safe here" her eyes flicker red.  
,,Wanda listen to me, whereever you are rightnow in your head, you have to know It's not real. You are at the compound with me, I'm with you and you are safe, I swear"

Her lip begins to tremble, her eyes fill with tears again.

I reach for her face, hold it gently in my hands, her gaze meets mine, I see nothing but emptiness.

,,They used to Spray us with hot water to make us behave"  
Her eyes start to wander again.  
,,That was 'shower' "  
A sad smile decorates her face, one of her tears lands on my hands. My heart breaks at the sight. 

Her mouth opens as if she wants to say something but closes again.  
I don't need to be able to read thoughts to realize that she is thinking about what to say next.  
Shortly after, she continues,  
"At the beginning it hurt how the hot water turned the skin red and burned scars, but at some point the pain stopped, just like everyone else." Her eyes focus on mine again, her big green watery eyes stare right into mine.  
Her hands stop glowing at some point, turn back to their normal colour.

The room falls into silence again, I don't know what to answer, whether I should answer at all.

After a few moments of silence I hold the towel in front of me.  
After a short hesitation, wanda rises.  
I'm shocked as I see how thin the girl is, didn't hydra feed her? She has to be very hungry.

When I changed her clothes, I did not pay attention to how she looked under it, and in the clothes I gave her, you could hardly see that she was so sewn under.

Now, if I wanted to, I could count her ribs, one by one, her collarbone is clearly visible, more than it should, and her shoulder blades show every little movement she makes.

,,Wanda?" I wisper as if there was someone else in this room who shouldn't hear what I'm saying.  
She just looks up.  
,,d-did they give you food?" My voice breaks a little.

A light red shimmer shines on wanda's nose, she blushes slightly, she's ashamed .  
,,It's ok, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." I remind her, she is not forced to do anything here.  
,,They, Hydra, gave us a piece of bread an apple and some water every day." She starts After a few moments of thinking.  
,,On some days we got nothing. Sometimes only certain children got something to eat when the guards decided." She answers quietly.  
I nod slowly, process what I heard.

When she stood there motionless, I wrap her in the towel, as you would do with a child, and accompany her out of the bathroom.  
That's how I did lila when she was sick a year ago, I remember.

I go back to the bathroom to get her clothes.  
As I come back, I walk out of her room for a moment to give her some privacy as she changes. 

As I think about it, I realize that I have a great desire to protect the girl, no matter what. I believe I would do anything to make her happy, to take her away from her pain and suffering, whether it took months or years, I would care for her.

For the first time in ages, I feel responsible for someone, and although I have only known this person for a short time, I know that she could use someone who is there for her to take care of her.  
I have been in this situation myself once , I had clint and I would like to be wandas clint if she allows it.

I would be there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (and maybe she would be there for me too)


	10. But you never go away

POV Wanda

Since my little breakdown in the shower, natasha never left my side.  
Right now she's sitting by my side with a book in her hand, really concentrated. Her eyes work really quick, they are flying over the words, as if she's not even reading. As I look closer I notice it's not english or russian, it's french.

,,you know how to read french?'' the words slip out before I can think about it.  
,,sure, and I can speak it too'' she says without stopping reading.  
Dumb question wanda, of course she knows french, she's a spy.  
,,you read the beauty and the beast in french? You could read it in english too."  
,,it is originally from france, so I read it in french...how did you find out that it is the beauty and the beast?'' she raises her eyebrow  
,,I know french, I somehow learned it on the streets of sokovia, Incidentally, a bit of Hebrew and English too, especially to communicate with the Tourists... I don't know everything, but enough to understand, read and speak.'' the woman in front of me nods.  
,,that's really impressive'' she smiles.  
,, thank you'' I say and lower my head to not show the redness on my face.  
,,you're welcome'' she ends the conversation, smiles a last time and turns back to her book.

,,Wanda?'' she closes her book after a while ,,I'm hungry, what about you, are you hungy too?'' she asks and puts the book aside.  
My belly growls ,,that means yes huh?'' she laughs. I nod and smile lightly.  
My smile fades again as I think about going downstairs to the other team members, natasha notice my worries and places her hand on my shoulder, I flinch.   
,,You don't have to come with me, I'll bring you something to eat, don't worry. I hope you like peanutbutter sandwiches'' she winks and stands up. I just nod and watch her until she's out of sight.

My head wanders again.  
Why is she so nice to me? I ask myself. I hurt her, I know she said I'm forgiven but I haven't forgiven myself yet and I can't stop thinking about it.  
For the first time in a very long time, someone besides pietro worries about me and I don't even understand why.


	11. Hello, welcome home

Pov natasha 

When I come back into her room with two Sandwiches cut in half I'm (not really) geeted by a peaceful sleeping wanda, lying on her back with a cute but uncomfortabe looking Position. 

I sit down in the chair right next to her bed.  
Watching her closer I notice how young she looks without all the makeup she used while the ultron fight. Right now she looks more like a teen than an adult.  
I have to remember myself later to ask her how old she is.

As if her life decides that it is enough peace for today,  
she changes her position and starts to tremble.  
She pulls her knees to her chest and puts her shaking hands on her head, protecting herself from something.  
,,No, stop, leave me alone, please....no why-"  
She buildes a forcefield around herself.  
,,NO, it's ok take me, let him go, I'll do it, I swear, p-pleas" her voice quiet and broken.  
,,please"

,,everything is ok wanda, no one will hurt you, wake up" I try.  
,,wanda please" it doesn't help much.

,,WANDA!" I shake her awake.  
Her eyes wide open but not focused, turn red, and I find myself flying into the wall behind me.

Lying on the ground, I try to put together what just happend.  
Dumb natasha, don't wake a sleeping Person who has a nightmare, you should know that. I speak to myself realizing my mistake.

The Moment I open my eyes to stand up again two shocked eyes watch me as I do so.  
,,Don't worry, you barely hit me" that was a lie. ,,It was my mistake, not your fault" I remind her because of her 'I'm so sorry' look.

She opens her mouth to say something but closes it again.  
Tears start to leave her drownig eyes, she keeps her eyes on the floor as she starts sobbing.  
,,Hey, it's ok, I'm good don't worry, stop crying" I say as softly as I can.  
,,I'm sorry miss romanov, it won't happen again" she says shyly.

After that we stood in silence, not really looking at each other.  
,,Are you hungy, I've got sandwiches" I break the uncomfortable silence and hand her a sandwich, she hesitantly accepts it.  
,, thank you" she says almost to quiet to hear it.  
,,you're welcome" I smile.

A while later, after we finished the Sandwiches I try to start a conversation, but I am interrupted ,,I-I wanted to ask how long I will stay, I mean here in this building?" She asks quietly and lifts her head a little. "We weren't actually going to move, so far as I know, probably forever."  
,,no, I meant how long am I allowed to stay here?"  
Now I understand.  
,,You think we will kick you out?"  
She nods lightly.  
,,Never, we won't kick you out. You are now one of us, the avengers, so of course only as long as you want. We won't force you to do anything."  
She stays silent.  
,,So if you want, and that doesn't mean you have to, it can be your new home. You will probably need some time to deci-"I continue  
,,Yes" she says. Wait what? Yes?  
,,Yes like you need some time to decide or Yes like Yes you want to stay here?"  
,,Yes like I would like... uhm ... to stay here" she anwers quietly.  
,, That's great, finally not alone with the boys anymore " I smile, and to my surprise she returns a quick but heartwarming smile.  
,,So, this is home now?"she asks and looks at me with wide green eyes.  
,,Yeah, this is home" I answer


	12. So I guess I gotta stay now

Pov. Wanda

It's been three Weeks now and I don't think I'm any better, I still feel nothing but hurt.

In my room Natasha often just sat at my side, we read some books or watched movies in silence. Sometimes she just sat there and tried to comfort my crying self, told me that I dont have to feel guilty or less worth because of things I have done in my past.

I left my room only one time, when clint came back from his family. He cried as he hugged me, and for the first time I didn't flinch away from touch. 

Pietro and I hugged a lot and I really liked it, but it was wired to hug or get touched by others, a normal handshake or a comforting hand on my shoulder scared me somehow.  
The only touch I knew from other people was to hurt me, to break me and my brother.

-

I'm sitting in my room, playing guitar.  
Natasha gave it to me after I pulled her into a dream of mine while I slept.  
It was the same dream as ever, my dad playing guitar, my mom Dancing to the music, pietro rushing in, jumping into our moms arms, and me reading the book my grandpa gave me.  
The Bomb crashing into our Apartment.  
My Patents dying.  
Me and pietro getting orphans.  
The same dream as ever, I'm getting used to it.

When Natasha came into my room in the morning she pulled me into a hug, drawed circles in my back as I sobbed into her shoulder. The following day I woke up with a guitar in my room.

I already learned how to play some sokovian lullubeys and am now able to play them for natasha without making mistakes.

\---

A knock on my door can be heard and suddenly natasha steps in, a Coffee and a tea in her hand. A small smile on her face.

,,Thank you" I take the tea, the Steam warming my face.

,,You're welcome" she sits down beside me ,,wanda, I have to ask you some things"  
I nod.  
,,Ok, you've been here for 3 Weeks now and I don't know really much about you. You have to open up a little bit so we can talk about your future." I nod slowly, thinking about If I should talk about my past... or more like if I'm able to talk with her about my past without having a complete breakdown.

Silence.

,,Ok" I begin, deciding to give it a try ,,I lived in sokovia, together with my grandparents, my Patents and my twin. When I was five my grandma died, grandpa died three years later. As you know, my Patents died when two Bombs hit our Apartment, we were ten. We lived almost two years on the streets of sokovia, uh no wait, sometimes we lived in forster familys..." Memories hit me ,, I don't want to talk about it" 

Natasha takes my hand in hers ,,It's ok, only tell me what you want me to know"

,,Umm...Someday a 'nice' man came to us, he said he helps orphan kids on the streets. He said he would give each of us a room, food and water. I never really trusted him, h-he was to nice, but pietro said we have to go with him, that we need help" Natasha squeezes my hand ,,I was sick at the time, I would have died." I should have died ,,Three years of Experiments, the fight in sokovia, pietros death... and here I am, sitting in my bed with you by my side." I rush the end.

Natasha reaches for my face, wipes a tear away. I didn't notice I started to cry.

,,Thank you for telling me" she says ,,I have two last questions" she looks into my eyes, I nod. ,, how old are you?" 

Shock.  
If I tell her my age she will send me away, she will say I'm to young to be an avenger, to young to fight with them. I'll be homeless again, without pietro.  
No, I don't want to be alone.

I can't tell her, she will tell the others, and then they will send me away.

I start to cry even harder, It's hard to breath, everytime I breath in it feels like hundret needles in my throat.  
I rush into the bathroom, open the toilet and vormit, a worried natasha by my side, pulling my hair into a ponytail. 

,,It's okey, hey everything's alright, you're ok, calm down wanda, nothing happend" She draws circles on my back, comforting me, I start to calm down as natasha gives me a glass of water.  
She pulls me into a warm hug while my tears soak in her shirt.  
,,I'm 15" I sob ,,please don't throw me out"  
She pulles away and holds my face in her hands ,,We won't throw you out, we could never, you're our family too now" she smiles sadly, not believing I thought they would send me away.  
,,I'm family?"  
,,Yeah wanda, you're family, and you will forever be family"  
I'm a little ashamed now. I'm a mess, and they all know it, yet they accept me, try their best to understand and help me.

I put myself back together, avoiding her eyes, she only knows me 3 Weeks now and already saw how weak and broken I am.

,,natasha?" I ask, starring at the ground ,,what is the second question?"  
She laughs ,,I wanted to ask you if you would agree if I become your legal guardian?" She asks. Why would someone want me, asks the voice in my head, I am chaos and destruction in one person, why would she be willing to take this burden on herselve? I push the voice in my head aside, not ready to get any more complicated than I already am at this point.

,,you knew i wasn't grown up yet?"  
,,of course I knew it, you look like a baby" she jokes and laughs.  
She pulls me into her embrace again and kisses my temple.

For the first time since my parent died  
I feel at home.  
,,yes I would agree that you become my legal guardian "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And I hope you have thought about it before, I hope you are aware that I am only an additional burden)


	13. everything I wanted

Pov. wanda

It's midnight.  
I'm sitting on the bathroom floor, crying again because I'm here and he's not, because I now have almost everything I could dream of, and he does not. It's unfair, I think, if I am honest I would exchange it all to be seven again, I even would exchange it to live with pietro on the streets again. 

I stand up, looking in the mirror I see my red eyes turning green again, emotions push my powers. Strucker would hurt pietro to experiment with my powers, would hurt me to do the same with pietros running. Strucker thought we would have the same powers since we are twins and was a little disappointed when it turned out our powers would be completly different.   
I think about all the other kids, not strong enough to get through the experiments, died, one by one, no one cared about them, they were all alone. Sometimes I think about what would have happened without pietro, if I had been exposed to the experiments alone, I would not have been able to do it, not alone. Strucker knew that, that's why he kept pietro and me in a cell together at the beginning, let us go through this hell together till we made it and...separated us.   
I discovered my new powers and communicated with Pietro in his head. I was not with him, not physically, but mentall. It didn't let us go completely crazy. 

We were mentally connected untlil the end, until his death, until I felt this connection torn away.

I enter my tidy room, it is as if he's still there, as if he is still there to tidy everything up while telling me storys, as if he is still there to make every single day worth it ...but he isn't and I know it but...I like to imagine he's still there, standing by my side.

I have everything but nothing.


	14. I don't wanna let anybody know

Pov natasha

,,You know you can speak with me, about everything, anytime... just don't be alone with it if you don't have to. I will never ever force you to say something if you're uncomfortable, but you would feel better if you would speak about your feelings and stuff''  
I say and lower myself to the shaking person in front of me, wiping a tear from her face.   
,,okay'' she breaks the uncomfortable silence.  
I wait for her to go on, not going to push, she needs time, thats ok, I needed it too.

,,I don't know this feeling'' she looks up to where I kneel, giving her some space.  
,, I–I don't think it's a happy one'' she continues. ,,I don't like it'' she says slowly ,,I want to be happy, really'' I nod.  
,, but then I think about him, about them and remind myself that I'm not worth of the feeling....I know now you'll say that's not true, that I'm worthy to feel happy, that's what everyone would say.'' but that's true and she knows it herself, she just don't want to believe it, she doesn't want to believe herself, instead of this answer I just nod again, at the end I'm her friend, not her psychologist. ,,It does not feel right to feel happy, because he's not able to do the same.'' he was her best friend. ,,It's been a month now and...and there is still no moment I don't think about him.'' and now he's gone.  
I think for a second, the silence makes her nervous, she starts to play with her rings.  
,,It's not a bad thing you know...thinking about loved ones.'' I start quietly ,,just because someone's not there anymore doesn't mean the one isn't there anymore.'' she raises one eyebrow, a smirk on her face. ,,Wait, no that sounds weired'' I can not hold a little lough. ,,no, It's not weired... ok a little bit" she laughs, it's beautyful ,,but I know what you are trying to say'' she smiles understandingly ,,and, who knows... maybe a piece of him is still there" her hand on her heart ,,he got a piece of me, and I got a piece of him" her dreamy eyes seem to shine a litte, I've never seen it in them, I like it, it's quiet cute.

,,why are you not speaking about your feelings more often? Maybe we could handle them together" I ask her after a while  
,,Normally I don't like it to talk about my feelings... I don't wanna let anybody know that I'm that weak" oof she's more like me than I thought, Clint was right, I hate when he's right. ,,You are not weak, wanda, don't you dare to think that ever again" My face serious ,, you are one of the strongest people I know, and If it helps, the others think that too'' She blushes, her cheeks deep red.

,,Thank you nat" she stands up from her place of the kitchen floor.  
,,you're welcome, anytime again" I say and give her a smile ,, now eat your sandwich and go to sleep, training tomorrow morning, 7 am! don't you dare to come a minute later!" she laughs.  
,,good night nat" she grabs her sandwich.  
,,good night little witch" I smile as the door closes behind her.

,,You like the kid"  
I jump  
,, HELL STEVE!" I punch his arm ,,why are y'all doing this"  
,,Ouch" he holds his arm ,, because it's fun" he grins  
,, you know what's fun too?" he shakes his head in question.  
,,when I kick your ass" he laughs ,,is this a challenge romanoff?''  
,,tomorrow morning, in the Gym" I say and nod  
,,No seriously, you care about her, and I think she trusts you" he smiles softly ,,Yeah you're right... I just" I stop, thinking about what to say next ,,I think I know how it feels" I say, putting my empty Coffee mug in the sink. Steve nods ,,I think you could pull her out of the dark hole she is in...be there for her, now that she trusts you" I nod, thinking ,,good night rogers" I end the conversation.  
,,romanoff" 

I head down the hall on my way to my room. I stop at wandas room to check if she's good, her door is slightly open.   
I see her lying on her bed, snuggled in pillows and soft looking duvet, sleeping. She does not only look like a baby but is a baby, I laugh quietly as not to wake her up. 

Finally in my room, I change into my pygamas and finally head to sleep.


	15. they called me weak

Pov. Wanda

Talking to natasha helps me alot, I can't help but trust her. It is like she knows what I'm going through and tries not to push me.  
One week ago she asked me if I'm ready to go out shopping, to have some more cloths by myself.  
,,You don't have to if you're not ready jet, you can wear my cloths as long as you want to , it's no problem but I think it would be nice to have cloths not to big for you." She laughed lightly, while finishing my braid.  
My anwer was no, and she said it is ok, that I could ask her anytime.

I'm going to ask her today, I'll try it, going out for the first time since .... yeah well... since sokovia.

,,Clint, do you know where natasha is? I wanted to ask her if she will go shopping with me today." I ask entering the gym, searching for her.  
,,hey kid, she's on her way to your room, she has to tell you something" he says, his face serious.  
,,Oh no is it bad?" I look at him,, it is bad, am I right?"  
,,she is going to tell you, don't worry" he says calmingly. I nod and wave him goodbye.

I find nat knocking at my door  
,,I'm not going to open the door" I smirk.  
She turns around, her face serious. Yep, it's bad, it has to be.  
,,Mission tomorrow, I will be back on monday" she says fast, her eyes on the ground.  
,,Is it something bad? You seem worried, clint too"  
,,Yeah we found a weapon Dealer somewhere in the ukraine, they trade very dangerous weapons, they have many people. We don't know any more, details will follow later." I nod, not knowing what to say.  
,,Anyways, what are you up for today? Any ideas?" She changes the subject  
I need to long to think ,,No plans for today" I lie.  
She looks at me, her eyes starring down into mine, I don't have to read her mind to know that she knows that I'm lying.  
,,Yeah ok'' she stops staring me down, satisfied that she made tell her ,,I wanted to ask you if you would like to uhm... to go shopping t-today'' I stutter ,,but lets rather postpone it until another time, you have enough to do now even without me...hey do you fancy a bit hand to hand combat downstairs in the trainings room?'' I try to change the subject ,, No, I would like to go shopping, need new trainers and stuff...at my car in 10'' she says and leaves the room to quick for me to argue.  
Damn she's good.

The car ride was to short for me, didn't give me the time to think and we drowe for almost an hour.  
,,You worry too much'' natahsa steers into a parking space ,,calm down wanda, nothing will go wrong'' She says and looks over at me, closes the car window and pulls out the key.

We get put of the car in a small parking lot in a street that is apperently not very busy, some people leave or enter shops or stroll through a small vegetable market on the corner. It's not as bad as I thought, I have to admit it's quiet nice here.  
,,I thought we'd start small, try our hand at small, uncrowded shoups first'' she explains ,,thank you'' I nod, looking aroud ,,I like it,it's very relexed, not what I expected'' she nods as she leads meto the first store.

Two hours later we sit down in the car, full packed and ready to head home.  
....  
Home

,,wanda? Is everything ok? Wanda?'' natasha repeats, squeezing my hand. ,,Yeah s-orry, I... my thoughts were elsewhere'' I say, shaking my head ,,anyway, what did you want to say?'' I ask, trying to focus on our conversation ,,I just wanted to let you know that we're back'' she says confused and opens the car door to get out, I do the same.


	16. as long as I'm here, no one can hurt you

pov. natasha

,,so you are back in a few days right?''  
I nod.  
,,Alright...'' she starts, seeming a bit worried ,, You swear you come back safe?''  
,,wanda, you don't have to - '' ,,Just swear, please'' she says quietly, holding a sob ,,I swear, I swear I'm coming back to you unharmed and safe, alright?'' she nods, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes ,,come here'' I pull her in my embrace, holding her tight before letting go ,,ok, now help me with my back please'' I say an hand her a small bag, I carry the other stuff.

,,Hey red, time for eye to eye talk, it's important'' tony jogs to us, tense like rarely ,,Oh no, tony what happend?'' I think of a burnt laboratory or something else failed ,,Uhm Yeah... basically I wanted to avoid it.... but we have a little problem, so it has to happen'' no metter what, it must be something bad, he's too serious to 'just' have burned his lab ,,in short, Wanda has to come with us on this missi-''  
,, not a chance, no! she's been here for how long? three month? she is not ready yet!''  
,,she is ready, you train her, you should know it'' I stare at him, not saying a word but knowing he's right, she got really good in the past three month, she trained hard and focused and is now, as I would say, able to kick some asses. I see him break as I stare him down.  
,,let me explain it-'' ,,No!'' I start loudly ,,You let me explain now!'' I press a finger against his chest ,, She, the 15 year old girl right there'' I point in wandas direction ,,is not coming with us, I don't care why!'' Now it's his turn to raise his voice ,,Listen! I know she shouldn't come with us, but if she doesn't come, hundreds of people die'' ,,that-'' ,,no nat, you already talked, now it's my turn''he says loudly, almost screaming ,,she, the girl with the mind manipulation powers, just have to get te civilians to leave the city as soon as possible, then she can retire and is flown with the quinjet to the barton farm, where she will spend the next few days until we are back.'' He says, lowering his voice a bit ,,and apart from that, it's still her coice-''  
,,No, it's not, not since I'm her legal guardian'' it's hard to understand but I think he's mumbling something like ,,oh shut up, you have to be kidding me''  
He thinks for a minute, deciding what to say next, eventually he spoke up ,,Still, I think it would be fair to give her the choice'' I glare at him.

Yeah... to make it short, he asked wanda to come with us and she said yes because she wants to do something good, making up for sokovia, if only a little.  
Right now I'm sitting by her side, and I can feel her anxiety getting bigger and bigger as she plays with her rings nervously. I grab her hand, hold her in mine. ,,nothing will happen, everything is fine'' I try to settle her ,,lets go over the plan again ok?'' she nods.  
,,alright'' I start squeezing her hand lightly ,,as soon as cap gives us the sign, we go out...you still know the sign?'' she nods ,,ok, as soon as you are close enough to the city you work your magic, I'm always with you, keep an eye on you, nothing will happen to you. When you are done, I will accopany you back to the quinjet, you will be flown to clint's family. Questions?'' I ask, making sure she really knows what to do.  
,,How do I know if everything went well, or if someone is injured or if something went wrong or-'' she asks hectically ,,shhhh calm down little witch'' I stop her ,,first of all, nothing will go wrong, secondly, you will have this'' I say, handing her a earpiece ,,put that in your ear so you can hear us or speak to us''  
She nods putting it into her ear ,, thank you'' she says through the earpiece, checking if it works ,,You're welcome, and wanda?'' she nods, looking right into my eyes ,,remember, as long as I'm here nobody will hurt you, is that clear?'' I ask, squeezng her hand once more ,, Yes mam, crystal clear'' she says grinning, now a bit calmer.  
,,Then lets go'' I say, pulling her out of her seat. ,,are you ready?" I ask, letting go of her hand ,,I think so'' she says nodding once more before heading to the open side of the quinjet, waiting for caps sign.

,,They grow up so fast, don't they nat?'' Clint whines humorly while leaning in my side grinning ,,Shut it barton'' I say, rolling my eyes with a little smirk on my lips.


	17. And I don't wanna let 'em down

pov. wanda

something flashes in my direction, I need a moment to understand that it's Steves sign, and suddenly I start running, natasha next to me.  
,,Alright kid'' I hear through the thing in my ear ,,follow me, I'll protect you from everthing no matter what, do your thing''  
I nod but guess I should speak back ,,O-ok'' that sounded way more unsure than it should have.

I run over to my spot, behind me and on my left is a protecting wall, nat on my right with a gun in her hands.  
I reache for the minds of the civilians closest to me, they don't know whats going on and I won't let them know it. I concentrate to make them think they just want to get out of town, nothing else.  
I do the same with the next ones, seeing the first ones leaving the town already.  
,,You're doing great, maybe we will manage not to let the soldiers notice anything until all residents are out. Just keep going as long as you can'' I hear clint say ,,I'm proud of you kid'' he adds. I smile, a bit proud of myself knowing I'm doing something good after all the bad.

I try to reach out further away to the next minds. I feel nothing connecting, not even one mind.  
,,We have to get closer, I am not able to reach out further away, sorry'' I admit, not so proud anymore.  
,,It's ok, we can get a little closer'' I hear natasha say through my right ear ,,You are doing a great job wanda'' natasha tries to cheer me up, hearing how dissapointed I am with myself ,,Just follow me, stay close'' 

We run until we reach a good hiding place as I hear the first gun shots, not as far away as I would like it to be.  
,,Clint, steve what happend, is someone hurt?'' I hear natasha asking ,,No one's hurt, do your thing we're fine, some soliders came in our way'' Steve anwers after some seconds.  
,,Don't worry kid, I have your back'' 

I continue working my magic, noticing the panic in they're minds. Some more gunshots can be heared and suddenly the captains voice rings out in my ears, loud and paniced, just like the civilians.  
,,I need backup'' silence ,,way more soliders more than we thought'' loud breathing ,,They are on the left side of the old factory''  
,,Clint and I are on our way, Vision has the left sde under control''  
I feel the fear building up in me, makes me lose my concentration so that I loose my connection to the civilians minds.  
,,Everything is alright, no one's hurt, they're all fine, try again, don't let the residents down'' I say to myself, trying to calm down enough to start again.

I somehow am able to start one more time, letting my magic flow into the last minds.  
Just as soon as I finish exhaustion slowly spreads out in me, making my hands shake under the pressure of my powers. The shots are getting quieter, my powers are getting weaker and the voices of my teammates sound more and more like whispers. I let myself lean against the wall behind me, stopping my powers from reaching out after making sure everyone is out of town.  
,,We have everything under control, some of them tried to run away as vision appeared...nothing against you vision, you are beautyful'' tonys voice echoes in my head. I feel myself getting really tired, my eyelids heavy.

I feel a hand on my cheek ,,you did so great little witch, come lets get you to the jet, you have done enough for today'' I open my eyes to see the familiar red curls and a soft smile of natasha ,,let me help you'' she pull me up.

She leads me back to the quinjet, presses a kiss on my forehead ,,you can rest now'' she whispers and leaves me to go and help the others.  
,,The little one is safe in the jet'' I hear nats voice ,, I'm coming in, is there something I should prepare for?''she asks a bit humorous and I can see her smirk infront of me as I close my eyes.


	18. If I could change

Pov. wanda

Someone shakes me out of my dream just as it gets worse, I open my eyes to find a middle aged brown haired woman right in front of me. I don't know her...I don't think so, but she doesn't look like she wants to harm me, so I let her wipe a strand of hair from my face as she reaches out to do so.

In the past three month I got used to touch, to hugs from nat or clint, to light shoulder beaters from steve after training, to all the things that social people do. I learned some more things in the three month I lived with the team, like fighting without my powers or to speak with less accent. 

If I had been told a few months ago that I would live with the the Avengers and would even see them as my second family now, I think I would have said some pretty bad things to that person. But it's true, I love them...ok maybe I like some of them more then others...but they're all family

Wait...now as I think about it,

Where are they, and where am I?   
We had this mission and I used my powers to get the civilians out and then....what happen then? Why am I here without them?

,,Hey, hey everything is ok, they're fine, don't worry they will come here tomorrow too'' the woman in front of me says, noticing my panic ,,calm down wanda, I know it's hard, but trust me they are good'' she takes my shaking hands in hers ,,just breath and calm down, we'll do it together, breath in hold it'' she breaths in and waits a moment,,and let it out again'' I do as she says, feeling myself calm down slowly with every deep breath I take.

,,Hi, I'm laura, clints wife'' she introduces herself after some minutes ,,I'll tell you everything you need to know, but first we will have breakfast'' I'm hungry ,,tea or coffee?'' laura asks as she starts to walk out of the room ,,tea please'' I answer fast, confused about whats going on right now ,,alright, breakfast starts soon, if you want to change, there are cloths in the bag natasha gave me, we'll eat downstaires, see you then'' she says and leaves the room ,,Oh and just that you know, I have kids so don't be scared'' she calls out loudly so I can hear it.  
Well... that was fast.

I took a quick shower and put on the cloths, right now I'm on my way to breakfast.  
As I come into the kitchen two arms throw themselfs around me, make me jump a little before I realize that it is a kid who is hugging me right now.  
,,lila, what did I say about throwing yourself at wanda when she doesn't even knows you yet? Oh I'm sorry wanda, she is just so excited to see you'' an apologetic expression on the womans face.  
,,Oh yes...sorry mommy and sorry wanda'' the little girl says, looking at me with puppy eyes.  
,,It's alright- '' I smile down at her ,,you are lila right? Your dad told me about you...uhmm and I think this is cooper-'' I smile at the little boy, sitting by his mothers side, blushing deep red ,,and this is nathaniel right?'' I point at lauras baby bump ,,yes, this is nathaniel pietro barton, named after his biggest heroes'' I hear her saying softly,   
and then I hear nothing, my ears numb for some seconds until I feel my eyes filling with tears.  
,,If thats not ok with you, we won't name him like your brother...it was just an idea, really we-''  
,,no, no it's ok ... those are happy tears'' I say between some sobs ,,sorry...'' I swipe some tears away ,,I just-''  
,,I understand, it's hard'' she says as she places some pancakes on my plate.

Why do I have to get so emotional everytime, she has to think I'm unstable and crazy, why can't I change and hear his name without starting to cry. First I destroy everything, and then need help to cope.  
Oh no, I bet laura does not know what I did to the others.   
What if I wake up from a nightmare and find myself in a pile of rubble and ashes because was not able to control myself?   
What if I accidentally hurt one of them or worse?  
What if they're not-  
,,wanda, hey sweety, where are you? Can you hear me?'' I hear a worried voice in my head that pulls me out. I look up to find Lauras brown eyes watching me closely ,,are you with me wanda?'' I nod ,,yeah sorry, uhm I'm still a bit tired'' I murmur, while faking a yawn. Laura nods, still slightly confused.

,,Thank you...for everything'' I look at her baby bump, smiling.  
,,I'm honoured'' she whispers and puts a hand on her protruding stomach, looking more peaced then everyone I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,protruding" is that even a word? Because I really don't know, google translatot said it's the word I was searching for in german....not unprofessional at all😅  
> -  
> Wanda has a few memory gaps


	19. it feels like yesterday was a year ago

pov. wanda

,,And you really can't remember anything from yesterday?''  
I shake my head ,,the last thing I remember is using my powers to get the civilians out'' I say trying to concentrate ,,I don't know what happend after''  
The older woman in front of me nods while giving some water into the waterkettle.  
,,Well, the others are coming back tomorrow morning and will bring doctor Cho to check you''  
Excitement raises in me as I slowly repeat the words in my head over and over again, coming back tomorrow morning, it sounds awesome. It feels like yesterday was a year ago, I begin to worry that maybe something went wrong in my head or that I used a bit to much magic.  
A warm hand grabs mine,I flinch but relax again as I notice it's lauras hand.  
,,You will get your memory back, don't worry about that now'' she smiles softly and pushs a cup of lavender tea over to me ,,drink your tea and then try to go to sleep again, It' to late to be upset'' laura squeezes my hand before letting go.   
—  
I woke up sometime around 11 pm after a nightmare and decided to have a cup of tea to warm up a bit, I was freezing cold even with two warm blankets covering me.   
I was surprised to meet laura sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in her hands.  
,,Bad dream?'' she asked me, smiling tiredly as I nod ,,and you?'' I asked her while looking at her 'mother bear' nightgrown.  
,,I'm a stomach sleeper'' she smirked, and for a moment I was confused until I remembered her healthy growing belly, I laughed slightly. ,,Tea?'' she asked, a cup for me already in her hand ,,yes please''  
—  
,,good night laura'' I say as I grab my cup of tea and am about to leave, stopping at the door ,,good night nathaniel'' I grin before turning around again to finally head to bed.


	20. you with me

pov. natasha

I open the door quietly as to not wake someone up, it's past four in the morning so I guess (hope) everyone is still asleep. I set my bag aside to go and help the others bringing all the stuff inside, we are tired, there wasn't enough time to sleep on the jet, and there was still to much adrenalin to even think about a nap.  
I head up straight to the guest room where wanda is sleeping, we have to share because there are not enough rooms for all of us. I don't mind, if I'm honest, I even missed wanda, she really got a place in my heart already.  
So I'm sharing with wanda, steve with cooper, cho sleeps in the second guest room for tonight and tony sleeps on the couch so...I'm really happy with my room mate.

I slowly open the door and try to be as quiet as I can. I wash my in dust and blood covered arms and face in the bathroom, change into my pygama and climb in bed next to wanda. I hear her mumble something as she snuggels to my shoulder, one hand grabbing the sleeve of my shirt.  
,,you back?'' she mumbles sleepily  
,,yeah little witch, I'm back'' I anwer, thinking that she is still half asleep.  
,,that...'' she drifts off a little ,,that's good, I missed you'' she yawns  
,,I missed you too kid...'' I brush a strand of hair from her face ,,now sleep okey? we will speak later''  
,,you still here when I wake up right? not a dream?'' she asks, to tired for correct sentences.  
,,I will still be here, by your side, it's you and me alright?'' I assure her.  
,,yeah, you and me, still ere, by side'' she nods with a small smile on her lips ,,gnight nat'' she mumbles.  
,,good night little witch'' I give back, wrap one arm around her and close my eyes ,,sleep well''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, a short one again😬


End file.
